ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Warbler
Annoying Solo on 99BST/49NIN, Used Dippy Yuly, used RR/DG/Viscitude atmas. I would strongly recommend Atma of the Horned Beast for this tiolet NM. --AngryKitty 04:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Fought this NM with a group that was running through killing Nm's in all 3 new abyssea areas for abyssites. We had a nin/war 2blm's 2 rdm's dnc thf and a sam/thf. This NM is just nasty. The plan was to try and have thf and sam SATA the NIN but warbler kept hitting nin with petrify and silence. We brought it down to about 80% before we decided to exit and try pet jobs. That strategy was terrible as well pets could not keep hate and NM was just destroying everyone. I believe you can easily kill him with 2 tanks who do not engage. A few SATA's and dedicated mages spamming stona and silena on tanks. Hes not hard to tank if your not petrified every 2 sec. *Fairly easy solo on 99 Dnc/Nin. Good eva set up, though. The key to this guy is not getting hit. If you can keep shadows up, it's smooth sailing. Got petrified a few times but didn't get hit much during it, so not much damage taken. Got shadows back up after it wore off without much difficulty. Just remember to stay at max melee range or have echo drops on you because that silence aura will kill you. Atmas used were: Gnarled Horn, Cloak and Dagger, and Voracious Violet. With VV on, I was able to get off a good number of WSs in between his uses of bombilation. Had to kill three times, though, to get abyssite as I was unable to red proc. ~Zazhi, sylph Joined a random shout group that consisted of: RNG, RDMx3, SCH, BLM, BST, DRG. Everyone but RDM's where /nin so to minimized the amount a curing. RDM# 1 & 2 started off by using Saboteur + Slow II and Para II. Melee jumped in an started attacking and bounced hate around btwn them for a little bit then the BLM and SCH and RDM#3 start slow nuking with Tier III as to not grab too much hate. RDM# 1 & 2 kept slowII and ParaII up as much as possible. Warbler would use a move that gave himself haste which would not be overwritten by SlowII so you must Erase that first before re-applying SlowII. RDM#3 would use Saboteur + SlowII inbtwn recast time of other 2 RDM's Saboteur. Since Warbler hits really hard and has en-petrify the goal was to bounce hate around so mages could nuke. The fight took about 15min with BLM and RDM dieing once because they grabbed too much hate. As long as you keep people un-petrified fight is pretty simple. Stone IV triggered yellow !! Just tried to duo this thing 85RDM/42WHM, 85NIN/42WAR. Wiped at about 85%. NIN was equipped in full evasion gear but had only dodged 3 attacks the entire fight (with +101 eva and +22 eva skill in gear and +30 from Yonin), so it's probably better to tank in PDT- gear. May have lasted a bit longer, but RDM was unfamiliar with the abilities of Gnats, so the NIN casted Utsusemi: Ni with slow up, which was ultimately the downfall of the battle. It is a difficult, but perhaps not impossible duo option with the right tanking equipment, atmas, and preparation. --Rienfliche 14:58, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Just fyi: at 90, this NM is still a total derp. It's pretty much Chigre v2, so you're probably better off with a large group of /NIN DDs bouncing hate and someone Accessioning Stona. 90DNC, 90RDM, 87WHM, 75BRD still had problems with it, but managed to kill it nonetheless. --Eremes 19:41, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Just tried to solo this NM, got it down to 35% as THF90/NIN. I only got hit once near the end and it petrified me and almost killed me, then he finished me a bit later (Silence aura doesn't help). He didn't do many TP moves since I was lucky and blue !! was on Evisceration, so I prevented him from using TP moves until the !! stopped working. I guess it might be doable to duo it, but the low HP auras might still make it difficult. >_< I was using the following atmas : Razed Ruins, Voracious Violet and Siren Shadow, and capped/merited Evasion along with Evasion and Subtle Blow gear. --Soily 15:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Solo 90 nin/dnc full evasion build with atma of gnarwled horn cloak and dagger and siren shadow on Keep blind slow and para on full time rare did it land a hit i used a few temp items to speed fight up but wasnt needed took 22 mins should also note if you stay at max melle distance you wont be effected with its aura Soloed by THF/NIN90 with a little difficulty, in full evasion gear it didn't hit me much at all. But when it did manage to get a hit through it would always petrify me, luckily my evasion gear is top notch and it didn't get enough hits through during petrification to kill me, when I recovered I put up Ni right away and used healing meds, about the aura, always keep max melee distance to avoid it, I didn't get silenced once the whole fight. Dropped the katana, RDM/SCH head seals and the merit abyssite. --Xynthios 13:23, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Easily soloed as 90DNC/NIN. Full evasion gear, RR/GH/C&D atmas. Don't think I ever even got hit once, definitely never got petrified. Keeping shadows up was very easy. Abyssite drop on first kill. --Sevynwarr 08:39, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Soloed 90NIN/DNC using full evasion set along with Cloak and Dagger/Siren Shadow/Sand Emprorer atmas Shadechaos 19:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Murdered the #@&% out of me with 379 Evasion skill, Evasion +24, Siren Shadow, and Cloak and Dagger atmas NIN90/DNC45. Love to see an "Easily soloed" video.--Evilpaul 16:28, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Confirmed solo 90thf/45nin. Atma of Gnarled Horn - Razed Ruin - Stronghold Eva=369(capped with merits) Dagger skill=370 capped with merits Gear used: Yataghanx2 (both with crit hit augments), Ungers Boomerang, Ohat, Agasayas collar, velocity earring, sup earring, Scorpion Harness (N.Q.), Derobade Mittens, Heed ring, Rajas ring, Blur Mantle, Twilight belt, Ocelot Trousers, Raiders Poulanines +2. Food: Jack O. Went in pulled it to a safe spot and straight tanked never swapped gear out for ws's or haste gear just full eva the whole time. Was attempting to get abyssite and got lucky and proc'd red with energy drain ^^. It still has decent accuracy from time to time got hit with petra a few times when tryin to reup shadows but the regen from the Stronghold atma was enough to keep replenishing. Lowest I got in HP was 500/2267. Used 3 meds total Dusty Elixer +1, Lucid Potion I, and Dusty Elixer. Defintely need eva build for this guy. Other than the petra he was piece of cake. Just time your shadows right and sit back and watch him miss for the most part. His TP moves were not a concern. (~Goferlips - Sylph) Solo'd 90 Nin/Dnc ~ Fairly easy fight, had to swap to mostly eva gear as shadows were dropping faster then I liked. Even with Two Magian Eva Katanas. Was using RR/GH/C&D Atmas, Petrification hit once and only lasted for about 10~15 seconds. Had to pop a single dusty elixir to recover. A Group of Three (THF,WHM,NIN) joined at 20% for kill and Abyssite drop. Eji ~ Siren Not too difficult to solo on 99 NIN/DNC. RR, GH, VV atmas. Just back up out of range of his Silence aura and debuff him fully. Once he hastes himself, shadows can go down quickly so pay attention. I got petrified a couple of times and even my mediocre evasion set kept me from getting hit too much until petrification wore off. Phoneybone (talk) 01:27, January 23, 2013 (UTC)